leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
回城
Recall is an ability that every summoner has, regardless of champion chosen. The spell allows its champion to hard channel for 8 seconds (or 4.5 seconds in Dominion) and teleport back to their respawn pool after the channel is completed (provided the channel is not interrupted). Development history The Recall function was originally tied to , which was a purchasable item that could be activated to return to base. The function was then made into an optional summoner spell, and eventually into a feature inherent in all champions. Gameplay Recall is activated either by clicking the Recall button on the ability panel or by pressing the key to which the function is bound ("B" by default). After activating Recall, the champion will enter a hard channel state for 8 seconds. The channel will cancel if the champion is hit by any attack or spell, or by moving or performing any action. If the channel is successfully completed, the champion will be teleported to the team's respawn point. Strategy *While beginning to fade away to stealth, you can begin casting Recall or Improved Recall. This does not work with instant stealth spells, such as or . Enhanced Recall When Dominion was released, Recall was remade to fit in to the game mode's fast-paced style, creating Enhanced Recall which takes 4.5 seconds to channel. Improved Recall As of Season Two, the Utility mastery tree includes a tier 1 mastery to reduce the cast time of Recall by 1 second and Enhanced Recall by 0.5 seconds. Recall Animation Since V1.0.0.140 patch, new champions and certain skins of some champions have recieved a special recall animation and few have recieved a special quote. Below is a list of champions and skins released: Player disconnection When a player leaves the game their champion will automatically attempt to walk back to base. Soon after arriving at the base, the champion gains a huge bonus to their magic resistance and armor; this is to prevent enemies from using global abilities (like and ) to instantly kill champions that have disconnected early in the game. This stats buff is not applied to champions who have disconnected prior to the game starting. Trivia * The old is possibly a reference to the film . In the film Neo is offered the chance to take a red or a blue pill, signifying his choice of whether to continue living in the world he knows or to wake up. * It was previously possible for champions with abilities that make them dash to an enemy champion to follow an enemy that has just finished recalling and teleported to base, making the champion fly all the way to the enemy base. ** Projectiles will still do so. * If you recall while the Nexus is destroyed, the camera will attempt to center your champion rather than the exploding Nexus. * When he was first remade, an oversight allowed to be able to use Recall to trigger his passive, so he could refresh the cooldowns of all of his abilities by simply rapidly pressing the recall key. Patch history no longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. * particles no longer appear on champions as they come out of Fog of War. V1.0.0.135: * Champions will now attempt to run home immediately when disconnecting, rather than attempting to . V1.0.0.101: * Disconnected players will now run home if their is interrupted. V0.9.25.24: * now has a buff icon and sound. V0.9.22.9: * Fixed a bug where for some machines the image covers the first summoner spell slot. June 19, 2009 Patch: * particle now correctly disappears upon being canceled or broken. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Removed buff icon for Teleport Home. Alpha Week 7: * Fixed an issue with Teleport Home and . Alpha Week 6: * Teleport Home skill now has a new particle that matches its duration. Alpha Week 5: * cast time increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. * Teleport Home is now also bound to "b" and added as a button in the HUD. Alpha Week 4: * Cast time on Teleport Home (Hotkey 7) increased to 8 seconds from 4 seconds. }} Category:Spells cs:Recall de:Rückruf en:Recall es:Recuperación fr:Rappel pl:Powrót ru:Recall